Mi favorito
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] -Es que...¿Por que de entre todos tenía que morir él? -grito al borde del llanto Juvia mientras se echaba a los brazos de Erza. -Ya...ya...todo va estar bien ¿Si? -Intento calmarla Erza. -¿Que hizo el Stripper ahora? -Pregunto agresivamente Gajeel.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**B**ueh, primero que nada esto esta basado en ecos reales (?), de las conversaciones fumadas que tengo con Oni no Ao por whatsapp (?), pavor (por favor) ¿¡Quien no lloro por la muerte de spidy!?, o que al menos se sintiera mal (?), en fin...los dejo Leer esta cosa (?)._

_Espero sus sensuales comentarios~, chachos los ama (?)._

* * *

_**~[Mi favorito]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Friendship&amp;Humor]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet &amp; Gajeel Redfox]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era una agradable tarde en la ciudad de Magnolia, el clima era perfecto, ni frío ni calor, solo un día agradable de otoño. Y en la cafetería se encontraba una joven pelirroja, sentada en su mismo lugar de siempre en la pequeña terraza, contemplando el panorama, suspiro y luego miro hacia la mesa para deleitar su vista en una rebanada de pastel de fresas com glaseado de cereza encima, se le hizo agua la boca con tan solo verlo, y sin pensarlo paso el tenedor sobre este, tomando un pedazo que pronto iría a pasar por su boca y después a su garganta, apenas y puso el tenedor en su boca cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿¡Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi momento de suma intimidad con mi pastel!? -Busco entre su bolsillo del pantalón y lo saco sin siquiera mirar la pantalla para ver quien llamaba- ¿Quien habla? -Cuestiono de manera algo agresiva- Juvia...¿Sucede algo?...espera, ¿¡Porque lloras!?, no, no tranquila voy para allá -Termino la llamada y guardo el teléfono, luego miro al pastel- ni modo...te comeré en el camino... -Y dicho esto tomo sus cosas, pidió una cajita para su rebanada de pastel y finalmente salió de la cafetería.

_**#**_

Estaba sentada en el sofá y se cubría con una sábana, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas e intentaba contener inútilmente los sollozos mientras su flequillo azulado le cubría sus ojos azules.

-¿Vas a seguir sin decirme que es lo que pasa mujer? -Cuestiono un sujeto de larga cabellera negra y aspecto de metalero rudo de esos que con la pura cara te dicen "te va a doler tanto que dudaras si tienes culo o no". -Has estado así desde anoche...y no lloras así de la nada a menos que sea por el Stripper.

-Gray no tiene nada que ver con esto Gajeel -Dijo entre sollozos- además no esta, salió a casa de sus padres -Sonó su nariz con un pañuelo y siguió lagrimeando.

-Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres -Bufo resignado Gajeel, dejándose caer en el sillón individual hasta que llamaron a la puerta, este se levanto y fue a abrir encontrándose con Erza- Pasa -Termino de decir dándole paso a la pelirroja.

-¿Paso algo grave?-Cuestiono la pelirroja recibiendo como respuesta una negación por parte de Gajeel- ¿Donde esta ella?.

-En la sala -Contesto Gajeel señalando en dirección a la sala donde se escuchaba los sollozos de Juvia- ha estado así desde anoche y no ha dicho palabra.

-¿Pero esta todo bien, tu padre?.

-Si, el viejo esta bien de echo recién salió de viaje hoy en la mañana.

-Bueno...iré con Juvia a ver que sucede -Gajeel asintió y dejo que esta continuara rumbo a la sala en lo que el iba a preparar algo de chocolate caliente con bombones, cuando Erza al fin logro adentrarse se encontró con Juvia tal como al principio paso con Gajeel- Juvia...¿Estas bien?.

La nombrada al escuchar la voz de Erza, se giro de inmediato y se le echo a los brazos desconsoladamente, ocultando su rostro en el torso de la pelirroja mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros. La pelirroja coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de Juvia, sobando su cabello.

-Ya...ya...todo esta bien, ¿Si? -Juvia asintió entre sollozos- ahora si, ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que pasa?.

-Es que...es que... -su voz sonaba quebrada y temblorosa- mu...murió...

-¿¡Quien murió Juvia!?.

-Pues...

_**#**_

Pasado de un rato Gajeel entro a la sala con una bandeja donde había tazas con chocolate caliente y bombones, pensó que Juvia estaría mejor y ya podría saber el porque de su llanto, si no era Gray , ¿Porque,as podía lograr de tal maneara?. Pero tal fue su sorpresa y su expresión fue una de "pokerface", al encontrar no solo a Juvia, si no a Erza llorando igual que la peliazul en un principio.

-¿Que...?...¿Que carajos...?...-las miro a ambas- ¿¡Porque putas lloran!? -No consiguió respuesta más que puros lloriqueos- pe-perdón...no quise gritar solo que...tsk -Tomo asiento en la mesita que estaba frente al rincón y mas tranquilamente las miro- ¿Que es lo que va mal?.

-Es que...es que...

-¡Peter Parker murió y Juvia no lo supo hasta ayer! -Siguió chillando la peliazul.

-Y pensar que ya lo había superado... -menciono por lo bajo Erza.

-Haber...¿Lloran porque se murió el hombre araña...? -Cuestiono de manera quedada Gajeel y las otras dos asintieron.

-¡Es mi héroe favorito de marvel! -Lloriquearon ambas abrazadas.

Gajeel no se esperaba eso...esperaba cualquier cosa por la cual lloraran...menos eso...que lloraran por la muerte de Spiderman.

-Ustedes...ustedes -Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y las miro- ¡Están locas!.

Dicho eso ultimo Gajeel salió de la sala pensando en lo raras que eran su prima y Erza, en verdad las mujeres del instituto Fairy Tail eran muy raras y podían llegar a ser muy infantiles si se lo proponían.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Chachos.**_


End file.
